


Госпиталь для душ

by Julia_Devi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: тотал!АУ, в котором Джеймс попадает в аварию, и Майкл его лечащий врач. Больше никакого сюжета, одни разговоры.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Cherik Fassavoy Reverse по арту от Bri An http://i.imgur.com/Xktl1fl.jpg  
> Бета Инс из Альмалексии

  
_We're gonna try something new today_  
How does that make you feel?  


В какой-то момент Джеймс осознает, что руки его банально не слушаются. Нужно как-то остановиться, съехать к обочине и просто попытаться поспать, вот только уже поздно: машина клонится задом в канаву. Как раз некстати валит первый в году снег, на дворе ночь, и еще не то чтобы скользко, но уже ни черта не видно из-за снегопада даже со включенным дальним. Сделав пару разворотов, Джеймс бампером врезается в неосвещенный забор. Джеймса придавливает подушкой безопасности, ее шов режет ему скулу под самым глазом, а рука неудачно толкается в приборную панель, так что наверняка будет перелом, и тут он думает, что сейчас наконец остановится и выспится, но ничего подобного не происходит. Они с ауди летят дальше, и он едва успевает сгруппироваться — насколько это вообще возможно в его положении, когда, перевернувшись пару раз, они врезаются в бок трансформаторной будки. Время замирает секунд, кажется, на миллиард, на деле же не проходит и десяти. Джеймс слышит собственное бешено колотящееся сердце, гул электричества и понимает теми остатками мозга, что умудрились не взболтаться при ударе: надо срочно вылезать наружу. Он, не разбирая, что делает, тянется к бардачку — там осталась ее помада. Он должен привезти ей сраную помаду, чтобы поставить наконец точку, но замок заклинило. Возможно, стоило бы сгореть вместе с этой помадой — было бы почти справедливо, но Джеймсу хватает ума и чувства самосохранения вывалиться на землю и отползти достаточно далеко, чтобы его не зацепило, когда все взлетает на воздух. Сраная помада горит вместе с его ауди, будкой, и он вдруг смеется, откидывается на спину, а повсюду вокруг гаснет свет.

Конечно же, стоит заступить в ночную, как в скорой тут же спешит нарисоваться очередной обколотый лихач. С виду на парне нет живого места: сплошные синяки, перелом левой руки и нескольких ребер, под правым глазом воспаленный порез. Рядом крутится полиция, и Майкл решает, что он натворил что-то серьезное. Как бы то ни было, нужно нацепить вежливо-беспристрастную маску и не дать лихачу умереть в его смену. Тест на наркотики и алкоголь, рентген, сканирование после выяснения точного анамнеза — и будет можно будет уделить внимание другим пациентам.

Это уже третье ночное дежурство Майкла за неделю, даром что не подряд, а с субботы на воскресенье приемный покой всегда изобилует подобными кадрами. Обычно Майклу тяжело заснуть, а при свете дня получается на удивление неплохо, и часов шесть после смены он всегда крепко спит, потому и предпочитает работать ночью. Бывают, конечно, исключения, особенно если попадается интересный случай. Он может не выбираться из больницы сутками. К счастью или нет, но в его жизни некого смущать своим насыщенным графиком. Все равно сложно чувствовать себя одиноким, когда каждый день общаешься с таким количеством людей. Да и вообще сложно чувствовать хоть что-нибудь после дежурств, которые не всегда обходятся без потерь и других неприятных инцидентов. 

Вот, к примеру, этот парень. Не больше тридцати, на первый взгляд вполне вменяемый — и совершенно потерянный, хотя сейчас это и неудивительно. Он все время порывается куда-то уйти и, кажется, вообще не понимает, где находится. Майкл дает сестрам указания и вздыхает над ним ровно две минуты, пока проводит поверхностный осмотр. Отстраненно исследует его бледное, покрытое веснушками и ссадинами тело и так же отстраненно думает, что лучше и правда ничего не принимать близко к сердцу, потому что, когда кто-то столь молодой и привлекательный умирает на руках по нескольку раз в неделю, это выматывает куда сильнее, чем недосып.

Когда Джеймс открывает глаза, на него обрушивается столько света, что ему чудится, будто он все еще видит тот пожар. Однако вскоре он начинает разбирать свое окружение и снующих туда-сюда людей. По-прежнему слышен гул электричества, а над ним склонилась размытая фигура в белом халате. Скорее всего, он в больнице. Черта с два он даст им разобрать себя на органы, даже если все совсем скверно. Он должен непременно сообщить об этом фигуре и послать ее в известное место, но организм не слушается и опять проваливается в небытие.

— Вы не можете покинуть больницу до выяснения обстоятельств аварии, — первое, что слышит Джеймс, когда просыпается вновь.

— Типа если я был под кайфом, меня арестуют? Ну удачи, — хрипит он и сам не узнает свой голос. 

Пухленькая жизнерадостная медсестра чуть кривится то ли от грубого акцента, то ли от небрежного жаргонизма, Джеймс не разобрал — нелегко рассматривать чужие лица, когда нормально видит только один глаз. 

— Спасибо, что не приковали наручниками. Не то чтобы я против таких развлечений, просто время не... — он замолкает, будучи не в силах договорить от пронзающей грудь боли. 

— ...а также нужно сделать сканирование, дабы исключить травму мозга, — вставляет медсестра. 

— А почему до сих пор не сделали? — Джеймс кашляет, отчего боль лишь усиливается. Интересно, сколько он уже провалялся здесь. 

— Очередь на аппарат, — раздается мужской голос откуда-то сбоку, и Джеймс с трудом поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть знакомую фигуру в белом халате, но теперь она вполне себе похожа на рыжеватого мужика с пустыми серыми глазами. — Доброе утро, меня зовут Майкл Фассбендер. Вы в больнице, и я ваш лечащий врач. Сейчас вторник, 11:20 утра. Вы были без сознания два дня. 

От его тембра и тона клонит в сон, хотя, может быть, это все от обезболивающих. 

— Из видимых повреждений нет ничего такого, что могло бы стать угрозой для жизни, но необходимо сканирование, чтобы убедиться наверняка. Перед этим вам придется ответить на несколько вопросов, сестра? 

Сестра подхватывает карту, словно только и ждет, как бы поскорее начать допрос. Джеймс смутно помнит, что легавые уже спрашивали его о чем-то, но сейчас их не видно. Доктор Майкл перечисляет полученные им травмы и нагоняет тоску, заливая какую-то медицинскую хреноту, так что Джеймс не особо вникает, но все равно приходится отвлечься от дремы и заверить, что у него в организме не завалялось никаких металлических штырей или пластин, и его можно засунуть в аппарат МРТ без страха схлопотать судебный иск. Дальше он снова слушает вполуха и часто моргает от резкого света больничных ламп. До него даже не сразу доходит, что доктор Майкл что-то спросил и терпеливо ждет реакции. 

— А? — уточняет Джеймс. Жутко хочется курить.

— По шкале от одного до десяти, на сколько вы оцениваете свою боль? 

Теперь хочется рассмеяться. Джеймс все-таки пытается это сделать, потому что сестра кривится теперь уже как следует — наверняка на его разукрашенную рожу невозможно смотреть без содроганий, а доктор Майкл хмурится, и его лицо как будто становится старше. 

— На... три? — говорит Джеймс первое, что приходит в голову, потому что понятия не имеет, как вообще пользоваться этой шкалой. 

На деле же он чувствует себя немногим лучше, чем его почившая ауди. Не из-за одной аварии. Ему очень нужно знать, не справлялся ли о нем кто-нибудь. Не ждет ли за дверью палаты. От глупой надежды у него, кажется, слезятся глаза, потому что доктор Майкл как-то растерянно вскидывает брови, велит ни в коем случае не вставать с постели и, если что-то нужно, обращаться за помощью, а затем поспешно уходит.

Майкл решает проведать его ближе к ночи, под конец смены, и успевает как раз вовремя.

— Ко мне... никто не приходил? — Джеймс ошивается у стойки медсестер, наплевав на все запреты. Получив отрицательный ответ и недобрый взгляд старшей сестры, он едва не сползает вниз по стенке. Майкл успевает схватить его за плечи и крикнуть, чтобы пригнали кресло-каталку. Медсестры уже несколько раз жаловались на него, а Майкл знал, насколько несносными бывают пациенты и как нелегко порой бывает совладать с ними. Джеймс ругается себе под нос и пытается освободиться, но черта с два Майкл позволит этому упрямцу заработать осложнения. Только выпестованное за годы общения с самими «сложными случаями» чувство такта помогает ему не озвучить эту мысль.

Анализы Джеймса оказались чистыми, поэтому он заинтересовался случившимся и навел справки. Впрочем, удалось выяснить лишь, что тот родом из Шотландии и до переезда в Лондон играл в малоизвестной рок-группе на бас-гитаре, а сейчас работает в кондитерской где-то в Сохо. Майкл даже пытался связаться с его бывшими коллегами, но каждый раз натыкался на автоответчик. Никаких близких родственников он найти не сумел, и никто действительно о нем не спрашивал. Какого же черта он поехал куда-то в такую погоду? 

Джеймс поминает чью-то мать на своем неразборчивом шотландском, пока Майкл везет его в палату. Он помогает ему забраться в постель и разглядывает уже не так беспристрастно. Замечает обросший рыжим подбородок, всклокоченные волосы, в которые Джеймс то и дело пытается запустить сломанную руку и чертыхается, когда не удается — привычка. И веснушки. Повсюду, даже на торчащих из-под больничной робы икрах.

— Ты такой обходительный, — бурчит Джеймс и прячет под одеялом оголившиеся, усеянные мурашками бедра, — аж тошнит.

— Подать судно? — отзывается Майкл, не меняясь в лице. — Возможно, это из-за травмы головы.

Он хмурится, игнорируя неприкрытое оскорбление. 

— Перебьюсь, — Джеймс прячет глаза, будто ему стало неловко оттого, что он огрызается на ни в чем неповинного доктора. — Когда я смогу выйти отсюда? 

— Ну, раз все анализы в порядке и вы отделались простым сотрясением, помимо прочего, разумеется, — прикидывает Майкл, — как минимум неделю я настоятельно рекомендую не вставать с постели.

— То есть на самом деле уже можно?

— Через пару дней, — продолжает наставить Майкл. Тянет сжать переносицу и расслабить плечи. Он все еще готов в любой момент подлететь к Джеймсу и оказать помощь, если вдруг тот снова начнет умирать. — Если пожелаешь отказаться от дальнейшей госпитализации. Но тебе только что стало плохо, так что пока действительно лучше не рисковать. 

— Тогда мне действительно понадобится судно, — Джеймс вскидывает бровь над здоровым глазом, явно намекая, что ему нужно отлучиться в туалет. 

— Я позову... 

— Нет, благодарю, до толчка я доползти смогу.

Майкл сомневается, не помочь ли ему, но для человека, едва не потерявшего сознание, Джеймс довольно бодро слезает с постели и скрывается в нужном направлении. Справившись с задачей, он возвращается в койку и окидывает Майкла изумленным, недоверчивым взором. Скорее всего потому, что тот до сих пор не ушел.

Майклу и правда уже давно пора домой. Самое время смываться, пока не припахали еще к какой-нибудь неотложной работе, но он не двигается. На душе неспокойно — он уверен, стоит ему уйти, Джеймс тут же попытается сделать то же самое. 

— Я изрядно покорежил муниципальную собственность? — вдруг раздается его насмешливый голос, и Майкл выныривает из размышлений. 

— Полагаю, да. Но обвинений не будет, там участок не был освещен в соответствии с надлежащими нормами, и страховая со всем разберется. Насколько я понял.

— Специально интересовался? 

Джеймс, похоже, планировал прищурить пострадавший глаз, но морщится от дискомфорта, и гримаса получается та еще.

— Вроде того, — выдыхает Майкл, позволяя себе улыбку, немного расслабляется и опускается в кресло неподалеку от койки. Через семь минут можно будет отключить пейджер, и никто даже не узнает, что он здесь. — Ты кого-то ждал? Если нужно кому-то позвонить... 

— Нет, — коротко, но категорично отзывается Джеймс, и Майкл чувствует, что затронул тему, которая причиняет куда больше боли, чем все полученные в аварии травмы. 

И что ехать в такую погоду на такой скорости в трезвом уме мог разве что... 

— Угробиться хотел? — осторожно спрашивает он, будто поразившись собственной догадке. Он невольно подается ближе, хотя и старается не выдать невесть откуда накатившее беспокойство. 

И Джеймс вдруг так смотрит своими неизмеримо синими глазами, так открыто и пронзительно, что Майкл понимает — как пить дать хотел. 

Но отвечает он уклончиво: 

— Торопился просто, случается, — и тут же огрызается, словно защищаясь, суетливо сгребает ладонью из без того взъерошенные волосы: — Слушай, ты вроде не сиделка, зачем торчишь тут? Тебе домой не нужно? Жена, дети, больная бабуля?

— Не нужно, — спокойно произносит Майкл, но на деле он взбудоражен, и ему почему-то очень хочется узнать историю этого человека. И если он действительно пытался... его точно нельзя оставлять одного. 

— Что, даже собаки нет? — если Джеймс веселеет и расслабляется, подкалывая его, то пускай. 

Майкл умудряется рассмеяться и качает головой. 

— Даже рыбок нет. 

— Да... — вздыхает Джеймс после короткой паузы. — У меня теперь тоже. 

— Расскажешь?

— Еще чего, — он укладывается на подушки, едва различимо и болезненно стонет, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

— Ну как хочешь, — кивает Майкл, не желая давить. 

По-хорошему, стоило бы направить к нему психиатра, но он не собирается перегибать палку, терять доверие и их хрупкое взаимопонимание, не узнав ничего наверняка, потому он откидывается на спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза. 

Из всего, что Майкл успел узнать и подметить насчет Джеймса, можно сделать вывод, что тот точно не подходит под профиль самоубийцы. Таких как он называют сорвиголова. Даже будучи покалеченным, он с трудом может оставаться без дела и валяться в постели. И кроме того, есть еще что-то такое в его глазах... они словно сияют в полумраке палаты даже сквозь пелену усталости и анальгизирующего эффекта, и сейчас Джеймс кажется скорее просто всеми покинутым, нежели недовольным, злым или готовым на подвиги. 

Майкл и сам выглядит не лучше в последние несколько месяцев. 

Он и впрямь собирается сидеть здесь, пока не... он сам не до конца понимает, чего конкретно ждет. Некое давно забытое ощущение — оно вроде бы звалось сопереживанием — вновь разгорается где-то в груди. А может, дело и вовсе в неподобающих для врача мыслях, вызванных то ли давней нехваткой близких контактов, то ли предчувствием, что не остаться никак нельзя. 

Даже несмотря на ссадины и синяки, Майкл не может оторвать глаз от белой кожи и контуров покрасневших губ Джеймса.

Майкл, должно быть, задремал, но краем сознания все же смог различить тихий голос Джеймса:

— Я сам виноват во всем... 

Когда он открывает глаза и щурится, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому освещению палаты, Джеймс смотрит на него в упор, решительно и чересчур ясно для пациента на обезболивающих. 

— В чем? 

Майкл знает, что он говорит об аварии. Хотя, возможно, что не только о ней. Так или иначе, он готов выслушать все, что Джеймс решит рассказать. 

— В аварии, — подтверждает тот. — Не, ну те гады, которые дороги нормально обустроить не могут, конечно, тоже, — возмущается он, и Майкл искренне ему улыбается. — У меня бессонница была, — он глядит в пустоту и говорит словно не о себе, словно читает с листа о ком-то другом, — и я знал, что ехать нельзя, но не сдержался.

Замолкает, трет здоровую скулу, затем выдыхает и продолжает:

— Я же сбежал. Ну, из дома, из Шотландии. Бросил все — группу, семью... девушку. Уже три месяца прошло, так что не то чтобы я кого-то ждал, я же сам виноват. В смысле, знаешь, это чувство — словно ты заперт в одном месте, как в ловушке, с людьми, которые тебе вроде как дороги, но глаза бы их не видели. И надо просто сделать над собой усилие, повзрослеть наконец или же сбежать. Отсрочить что-то, не знаю, какой-то момент в жизни, когда уже нельзя будет ничего изменить. Ну и я выбрал, но лучше не стало. И потому в последнее время не мог спать совсем, все маялся и прикидывал, может, зря я так. Может, вернуться. Кто-нибудь бы да принял, и тут как раз она звонит, прикинь. Я так обрадовался, я же скучал, в самом деле скучал, надеялся, хоть поговорим как люди, пусть и кончено все, понятное дело, а она говорит, чтобы я помаду вернул, — Джеймс нервно и горестно смеется. — Она в бардачке осталась. Ну, уже нет. Там уже ничего не осталось. Но тогда я подорвался и... — он замолкает, разводит руками, переводит взгляд на Майкла. — Эй, ты опять заснул? Ты слушаешь вообще, сам же спросил? 

Майкл не осмеливается моргать. 

— Не хотел я угробиться, я не идиот, — тихо добавляет Джеймс, замечая его внимание. — Просто, не знаю... психанул.

— Надеюсь, — кое-как находится Майкл и кивает скорее самому себе. То ли после дремы, то ли от внезапных полуночных откровений ему трудно собраться с мыслями. 

— Пошлешь меня к мозгоправу? 

— Если хочешь, могу.

— Курить хочу, — шепчет Джеймс и обреченно пожимает плечами.

Майкл прикусывает щеку изнутри всего на долю секунды, а потом решительно поднимается с кресла и одергивает полы халата.

— Сейчас вернусь. Даже не думай сдвинуться с места.

Он поспешно срывается из палаты, словив боковым зрением удивленный и заинтригованный взгляд Джеймса. 

Ему плевать, сколько правил больницы и собственного здравого смысла он сейчас нарушит, хотя ему редко на такое плевать. Он идет за пальто и сигаретами, теплой курткой для Джеймса и ключом от крыши.

Майкл категорически запрещает Джеймсу идти на своих двоих, и тот всю дорогу нелестно отзывается об окружающей его действительности, к тому же повторяет без конца, как ребенок в супермаркете «а куда», «а зачем», и затихает, лишь когда Майкл выкатывает его на свежий воздух, глубоко вдыхает, жмурится и расплывается в довольной улыбке. 

Они курят в молчании, глядя на город и небо, раскинувшиеся перед ними. Майкл то и дело поглядывает вниз, по правую руку от себя, туда, где расположилась коляска Джеймса, и чует — рано или поздно придется что-то сказать, иначе есть риск упустить момент, вероятную дружбу или вообще...

— Не думаю, что имеет смысл рассматривать случившиеся с позиции вины, — негромко начинает Майкл, отвергая некстати разыгравшееся воображение. Кроме того, он не уверен, что Джеймс действительно ждет откровений, а не выплескивал наболевшее. — Иногда ничего не меняется, потому что ловушка внутри, а не снаружи.

Джеймс вертит окурок в пальцах — расправился с сигаретой чересчур быстро — и качает головой. 

— Нет, не у меня.

— Почему ты так уверен? 

— Потому что какой иначе смысл?

Майкл хочет опуститься перед ним на корточки, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно заглянуть в глаза, но лишь отступает на удобное для зрительного контакта расстояние. 

— Смыслов может быть сколько угодно, выбери любой. Все равно внутренние барьеры выстроятся по привычной схеме.

— У меня барьеров нет, — возражает Джеймс и, судя по его лицу, действительно не понимает, как они вообще могут быть. 

— Это пугает, — Майкл щурится, но ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Что доволен его ответом. 

— Да ну? Не веришь?

— Скорее удивляюсь.

И это правда.

— Ты хотел сказать «восхищаюсь»?

— Вроде того.

И это, без всякого сомнения, тоже чистая правда. Ветер усиливаются, опасность простудиться неумолимо растет, и потому пора закругляться. Майкл отчаянно хочет застыть в этом мгновении, и ему отчетливо ясно, что уже не только ради разнообразия. 

— Можно мне еще? — голос Джеймса звучит переиграно робко, так что Майкл не поддается на провокацию. 

— Нет. Давление поднимется, и...

— Ведь и эту было нельзя, — Джеймс щурит левый глаз и ведет языком по губам. Майкла ведет от никотина и усталости. И еще, возможно, от рассинхронизации: он не знает, куда смотреть — на горящий вдалеке заснеженный город или в глаза Джеймса, что приобрели еще более темный оттенок синего при свете ночной луны.

Майкл не особо похож на докторов, которых Джеймсу доводилось встречать в скорой, а он бывал там нередко, то навещая некоторых вспыльчивых друзей, то оказываясь там сам после не особо удачных посиделок в баре.

Майкл так неприлично, болезненно красив, но в то же время выглядит таким грустным и умиротворенным, что его постоянно охота поддеть. Не уязвить, нет, скорее выдернуть из вакуума, в котором он явно привык существовать. Растормошить. И глядя на то, как клочки редкого снега начинают оседать на его неясного цвета волосах, Джеймс уже просто не может остановиться. 

Майкл в чем-то прав, но самое главное — он воспринял всерьез всю его мутную болтовню, хотя Джеймс и не слишком на это рассчитывал. По крайней мере, он рад, что история не показалась Майклу бесполезным нытьем. Когда боль притупилась, Джеймсу почудилось, что авария разом вышибла из него все случившееся в прошлом, и ему надо было проговорить это вслух, чтобы понять, так это или нет. 

— Ты часто в чужих палатах спишь? — он порядком замерз, но променять свежий воздух и такую компанию на больничные стены он не готов. Ведь нет уверенности, что, вернув его в палату, Майкл не засобирается домой. 

— Нет, — коротко отвечает тот и невольно кутается в воротник пальто. Джеймс и сам видит, что ситуация для него довольно неординарная. И это еще больше подогревает азарт. 

— Ты со всеми пациентами такой заботливый? 

— Внимательный, — поправляет Майкл и бровью не ведет.

— Что? — Джеймсу очень неудобно смотреть на него снизу вверх — ветер начинает дуть за воротник, но не смотреть он не может. 

— Я со всеми внимательный. 

— У тебя странная манера отвечать на вопросы. 

Майкл улыбается уголками губ, и Джеймс фыркает. 

— Если ты со всеми такой внимательный, — ему мастерски удается изобразить ирландский выговор Майкла, — неудивительно, что у тебя даже рыбок нет.

Тот трет переносицу и, похоже, пытается спрятать под ладонью смешок. 

— Я не планировал вечер откровений. 

— Я рассказал тебе о себе.

— Чтобы я не отправил тебя к мозгоправу.

— А ты, конечно, всем на слово веришь.

— Тебе верю.

Все вдруг становится как-то натянуто серьезно.

— Не знаю, — теперь Майкл уже не пытается скрывать этот особый, тонкий изгиб рта, благодаря которому на щеках появляются ямочки. Конечно же, он знает, что ему слишком идет. — Луна, наверное, влияет. Говорят, лунное излучение...

Джеймс не выдерживает и смеется, не дав ему закончить. Заливисто, запрокинув голову, наплевав на резь в ребрах, как не смеялся уже давно. 

— Боги, ты же доктор... 

Майкл разглядывает его как-то странно, как будто бы снисходительно, но Джеймс замечает, как нервно Майкл теребит в пальцах свой больничный пропуск, и осознает, что это совсем другой взгляд. 

— Я же тебе не про гороскопы рассказываю, — Майкл смеется тоже, сдавленно и смущенно. — Климатология — это целая наука о том, как...

— Хватит заливать, — перебивает Джеймс, все еще ухмыляясь, и невольно потирает пострадавшую щеку. — Шрам останется, — вздыхает, и Майкл вдруг тянется к нему, проводит большим пальцем по заклеенному пластырем шву и смотрит при этом не в глаза, а совершенно ясно, что на губы.

— Нормально заживет, не переживай, — говорит он, медленно, словно нехотя, отнимая руку. 

Джеймс тоже не отводит глаз. 

— Ну... Все заживает. Рано или поздно. 

— Патетично. 

— Скорее жалко. 

«Только я здесь жалок», — произносит Майкл одними губами, но Джеймс замечает и ощутимо пинает его в щиколотку.

— Не кисни, это я тут в инвалидном кресле. 

Майкл качает головой. 

— Кстати, помоги-ка мне встать, — договаривает Джеймс. — Мне отсюда плоховато видно. 

Майкл протягивает ему руку, подхватывает под бок, прижимает к себе. Это почти можно счесть за объятие, разве что Джеймс в больничной сорочке и теперь ветер изрядно холодит бедра, а от сигареты и слабости кружится голова — почти лучшее объятие в его жизни. 

— Что именно? — тихо спрашивает Майкл у самого уха. 

Но Джеймс не собирается отвечать «тебя» и вообще смотреть на него, на сегодня хватит остроты ощущений. Он смотрит на летящий в лицо снег, на этот раз без страха разбиться вдребезги.

Майкл все же попадает домой этой ночью. Он спит четыре часа, принимает душ, и, хотя он заработал полноценный выходной, с неспокойным сердцем мчится в больницу, где вновь застает Джеймса за любимым занятием — тот третирует старшую сестру. Джеймс бодр, свеж и весел, и каким-то чудом уговаривает его подписать выписку, грозясь, что иначе уйдет прямо так, в чем мать родила. После обещаний соблюдать постельный режим, не употреблять алкоголь и принимать назначенные лекарства, Майкл все же соглашается и самостоятельно следит за тем, как Джеймс собирается и садится в такси.

Они не говорят о ночном происшествии, хотя ничего кроме странного разговора и не было, однако в груди все равно тянет от мысли, что Джеймс сбегает от него специально, ведь так всегда и бывает. Что ему от утомления, а Джеймсу от обезболивающих померещился призрачный интерес друг к другу, но перед тем как захлопнуть дверь такси, Джеймс подмигивает ему и говорит: «Увидимся». И Майкл снова ему верит, вопреки всем выстроенным внутри барьерам.

Майкл выходит из больницы спустя полтора суток. Он хочет спать, есть и выпить, именно в таком порядке, и ничто, ни одно живое существо или событие не способно сбить его с намеченного курса. Правда при этом он не переставая, где-то на краю сознания, размышляет о Джеймсе. О том, что когда снова вернется на работу через три выходных дня, отыщет номер его телефона в карте и тут же справится о здоровье и, может, как-нибудь потом, когда тот поправится окончательно, через недельку или две, позовет в бар, ничего такого, просто выпить пива, просто убедиться, что тот в порядке. Ему отчего-то жизненно важно, чтобы Джеймс оказался в порядке.

Майклу немыслимых усилий стоит не выругаться вслух прямо на крыльце больницы. Он делает это, лишь когда подходит вплотную — рядом с этим человеком сдерживаться нет никакой необходимости. 

— Ты ебанутый, — говорит он вкрадчиво, угрожающе нависая над Джеймсом, и по его ровному тону даже не очень понятно, вопрос это или утверждение. 

Тот стоит перед ним, слегка подкидывая в воздух мотоциклетный шлем, и мнется с ноги на ногу. Майкл старается выглядеть рассерженным и суровым, но на самом деле он так неожиданно сильно рад его видеть, что едва удается держать лицо. 

— Ого, доктор, не знал, что вы так можете, — Джеймс прикрывает рот ладонью. Конечно же, он никак не мог испугаться. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— А ты как думаешь? Заехал за тобой. 

— Нельзя ездить на мотоцикле со сломанным запястьем, — Майкл из последних сил пытается воззвать к голосу разума, но он даже не состоянии как следует разозлиться за наплевательское отношение к предписаниям от одной только картины, как они едут на мотоцикле вдвоем. 

— А мы никому не скажем. Эй, — Джеймс притворно оскорбляется, но глаза его смеются, — ну до тебя же я нормально доехал. Я в больнице на всю оставшуюся жизнь выспался... И никаких обезболивающих. 

Гипс был спрятан под широким рукавом кожаной куртки. Майкл не сдерживает себя вновь и все же трет переносицу. Он чует, что будет часто так делать в присутствии Джеймса. От осознания, что он думает о будущем с Джеймсом, он столбенеет, хотя надо бы возразить. 

— Давай я подвезу тебя, — продолжает уговаривать Джеймс, словно не замечая, что уговаривать не нужно вовсе. — Иначе все мои жертвы впустую. Ну же, с таким недосыпом нельзя садиться за руль.

Он щурит не до конца заживший глаз и морщится — шрам еще не затянулся и неприятно натягивается. 

— Я боюсь, что свалюсь назад с твоего монстра.

— Я бы посадил тебя вперед, как принцессу, но сам понимаешь... 

Джеймс прикусывает кончик языка и снова не может сдержать смех. Майкл подозревает, что с лицом у него просто беда.

— Ты знаешь, я бы предложил войти, но все, о чем я могу мечтать, это постель.

Джеймс ржет и вскидывает брови, и Майкл даже не успевает толком осознать, что ляпнул, как тот примирительно хлопает по плечу. 

— Не вопрос...

Проблема в том, что ему необоснованно страшно отпускать Джеймса. Он не уверен ни в нем, ни в себе, но знает только, что сейчас очередь Джеймса решать, остаться или нет. 

— У меня тут два выходных, — невпопад говорит Майкл, хотя это, конечно, как посмотреть, потому что во взгляде Джеймса загорается интерес.

— И?

— Успею выспаться. 

Джеймс хмурится и делает вид, что глубоко задумался.

— Эй, я тоже пекусь о твоем здоровье, — заявляет он спустя пару секунд. И Майкл едва не поддается, не сдает назад, но Джеймс договаривает с улыбкой: — Так что готов охранять твой сон, пока у тебя выходные.

— Только пока выходные? — Майкл не может удержаться от шутливого вопроса, но на самом деле он крайне серьезный. Вся эта игра словами на самом деле крайне серьезна. 

— Вряд ли ты сможешь вытерпеть меня дольше.

— Я уже видел тебя без штанов, — спокойно говорит Майкл, и Джеймс снова заливается смехом и бормочет что-то отдаленно похожее на «Что за манера отвечать на вопросы, чувак», но успокоившись, уверяет: 

— А, ну тогда все в порядке. 

Майкл очень хочет поцеловать его прямо сейчас, но лишь игриво преклоняет голову и указывает в сторону своего подъезда.

**fin**


End file.
